When it Rains
by observaant- not mean
Summary: AU. High school. Sango's begining to question whether her boyfriend is just perverted or he wants to date other girls behind her back. Mainly Inuyasha & Sango friendship fic. SesshKagInu and 1sidedKikInu


This is my first Inuyasha fic. Be nice and review!

I type like maybe at best 30 words per minute... (yeah I type very sloooow) so think about how long it took me to type )

**Rated for (lots of) swearing. Also terrible grammar and spelling mistakes (typos & etc.) **

This is a Sango and Inuyasha **FRIENDSHIP FIC!** This might have been done before...Pairings unknown...

**Summary**: AU. She was there to help with his problems with Kagome and Kikyo. While he was there for her when Miroku was acting like a pervert.

* * *

Inuyasha Tashio blinked his amber orbs in confusion. What the hell was Kikyo shrieking about? 

"I barely talked to Kagome at the dance!"

"I saw you. Yura saw you. Setata saw you. With _her_. "Kikyo Jouyio said emphasizing each word. She placed her hands on her slim waist.

Both of them were standing in the courtyard of the high school. It was only ten but Kikyo had beckoned him and he decided to skip second period for her. A bad decision on his part which now he was currently regretting. He should of attended grade twelve Englishinsteadofarguing with her.

Inuyasha gritted his perfect white teeth. "You disappeared with Naraku. I got bored, so I chatted with Kagome at the dance."

It was starting to get annoying being with Kikyo. She was acting all clingy and possessive when he was with anyone else.

_Like she should talk_, he thought to himself. Most likely Kikyo was cheating on him. Even if she wasn't, he still wanted to break up with her. But he was pretty tactless tofind a subtleway to say,' get the hell away from me,'. Ahh he sucked at being subtle. The last girl he briefly dated ended up trying to curse him and made voodoo dolls using pieces of his hair. But Sango had threatened to beat her, so the girl left him alone.

"Well," Kikyo's pretty pale face flushed red," I don't say anything about Sango and you always disappearing now do I?"

Inuyasha gave a dry chuckle, sneering at the ludicrous thought of Sango and him together that way. "Hell no. We're been friends for years. _Only friends_, is that clear?"

Inuyasha ran his fingers thought his short white hair. Before Kikyo could continue her stupid insecure ranting, he lamely told her,"I got to go. There's an assignment I didn't do. I got to finish it before Kaede busts my ass."

Actually, Inuyasha didn't really give a shit about school. But a lie was a good thing to get away from her. Kikyo didn't know he _hated _school. He managed to do pretty well in his subjects. But there was no way he would willingly join or do an extracurricular activity when he could go home or to the mall to waste his precious time. He spotted Sango from the corner of his eye, by the washrooms, waiting for him.

"Well ok then." Kikyo said pouting. In her heels she managed to tip-toe and pecked him on the lips. Then she moved quickly away from her.

Inuyasha strolled to his best friend. He guessed he could call her that. Sango Tayila was one of his closest female friends. More like the only girl who was his friend. Inuyasha knew he was a flirt (a player, Sango commented), and he couldn't resist going after a girl who had great legs or other great assets. Sango resisted -more like repelled - his charm. He immediately identified that Sango was pissed about something. Her brown eyes were dilated. But hopefully she wouldn't take it out on him.

"Hey. You know Miroku is a friggin' idiot?" she bluntly told him staring at him and waiting for him to disagree or defend Miroku. But Inuyasha was smarter than that. She slid down, her back against the lockers.

Inuyasha cocked a brow. He sat down beside her. "Yeah. You told me so many damn times. So what did the perv do at the dance?"

He really hated dances held by the retarded school. It was always for some reason held on Thursdays instead of Friday. And during every dance thathe had been forced to attend (dragged by his date(s)), something usually screwed him up. And on Friday he would end up paying for hell.

But Miroku's antics were hilarious. "At the dance he kept asking a bunch of younger girls to bare his childbecause he was suffering from a rare disease. And his dying wish was to have a child to pass down his name. "

Inuyasha couldn't help but crack a smile. That was some new pick up line. He tried to appear serious but he snorted a laugh. Miroku strangely had some good advice about girls, though he had one fucked up relationship with his own girlfriend Sango. Although Sango could hold her own ground, he was pretty overprotective over the girl.

"You want me to beat him up for you?" he asked her.

"Of course. If he doesn't, I'll beat him up myself," Sango said, her hand curling into a fist, "So I saw Kikyo with you. She kissed you! Ewwww!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He constantly got grief from Sango over the girls he dated. It had been that way for years. Lately she had been mentioning girls like Kagome a lot. She hinted a few girls he would never ever date, that liked him. He stood up and extended his hand to help Sango get up. She grabbed his hand and stood up.

Sango poked him in the chest. She smiled, taunting him. "You got cooties from the wicked witch!"

"What the hell? Are we still in kindergarten?" Inuyasha asked her, making a face. He ignored the comment 'wicked witch'. "So what? I want to give you my cooties." Then he grinned quickly grabbing her arm and pulled her closer to him. He pursed his lips, pretending to try to kiss her.

"Eww! You can't ! I got my cootie shots." Sango said laughing her head off. And she attempted to push him away from her.

"It doesn't matter. You still get them. I am above the rules." Inuyasha arrogantly told her, giving her a wicked smirk. Sango's eyes twinkled as she was about to run from him.

"Typical Inuyasha behavior." Kagome Higurashi said behind him. Hastily he dropped Sango's arm and turned around to face her.

"What? I am better than the rules." he smugly replied to her comment. He smiled as his golden eyes glazed over her body. She was wearing a very nice skirt. Kagome's long raven hair was flowing over her shoulders and her clear blue eyes made her absolutely stunning. It simply frustrated him that Kagome wasn't all that interested in him.

Kikyo wasn't a hundred percent correct about Inuyasha and Kagome. Nothing had happened between Kagome and himself so far. However there was still a hell of a lot of time for something to happen. There was something about Kagome that made him think of her constantly. She was different from anyone he had met before.

First he had to break up with Kikyo. But he really didn't want Sango to be right. She knew that sometimes Kikyo acted like the wicked witch of the high school. Sango would just rub it in his face.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango greeted her. She punched him in the arm. He tried not to wince.

"So why aren't you in class?" Kagome asked the both of them. Kagome stuck the crumpled hall pass in the pocket of her jacket.

"Didn't feel like English." Inuyasha told her feeling lazy. He leaned against the lockers.

"I'm on a washroom break. I should be heading her class now. Later guys!" Sango said grinning and she waved to them before walking off.

Inuyasha had a feeling that Sango had just set him up. But a grin appeared on his face. Sango was a very considerate friend. He tried not to give the impression of seeming too happy about having Kagome to himself. "So what are you doing later today?"

Kagome gave him a sly smirk. "Let me think. You're going to take me somewhere?"

"Of course," he said, flashing a smirk as Kagome moved closer to stand beside him.

* * *

Sango was feeling relatively calm after discussing (ranting) her problems to Inuyasha. As she headed to the cafeteria for lunch, she noticed Miroku was shamelessly feeling up some nameless girl over by the lunch line. She gritted her teeth, feeling a tinge of jealously. Man, was Miroku a S.O.B. 

Head high, she continued to her destination of the table where all of her close friends sat-- excluding Miroku. "Hey." She greeted her friends as she sat down. Inuyasha was there already with Kagome, (_hehehe,_ Sango thought), Enri, Tubby (well her name was Tsubasa), Rin, Ayame and Bankotsu.

She took out her home-made lunch that consisted of basically a cheese sandwich. Sango wasn't much of a cook. She had burnt down the kitchen when she was ten whileattempting to boil water.

Rin and Ayame were chatting about some show she didn't really watch. While Enri and Tsubasa were actually doing homework at lunch. _Okkk then,_ Sango thought. Inuyasha was flirting with Kagome and she was flirting back. So the only person left to have a distracting conversation with was with Bankotsu.

"So how's the basketball team? Got practice as well, at twelve?" she asked him. Bankotsu, like her, was a major jock. They participated together in a few sports.

"Heh. Huh." Was his only response. She had learned over the four years she knew him,that thiswas translated as 'yeah fine.' It was only lunch and even though Bankotsu had a like a seven course meal, he had a rock hard body. So he was busy shoveling food in his mouth.

Ten minutes passed as Sango finished her sandwich and she watched in fascination as Bankotsu ate his meal. She checked her watch. Almost twelve. She got up and Bankotsu stood up as well to go to practice. She waved bye to everyone and Inuyasha shot her a meaningful look as he noticed Miroku was still with that girl.

Sango passed Miroku without giving him a second glance. Bankotsu saw him as well but he didn't say anything. Sango had soccer practice to attend and she couldn't be late as she was the captain of the team, and damn proud of it! The boys and girls change rooms were beside each other. As she tried to pull open the door to the girls' change room, it wouldn't budge.

"Huh?" Sango asked to herself stupidly.

"It's locked." Kouga Lupine said, sarcastically pointing out the obvious. He had suddenly crept up behind her.

"Yeah, I know," she snapped at him, "why is it locked? We have practice."

"Who knows who cares." Bankotsu said lazily, shoving his hands in his baggy jeans. He still had that glazed sleepy look in his onyx eyes after eating a filling meal.

Kouga pointed to the section wall where a taped piece of paper read:

"bASkEtBaLl & S0CcEr PRACTICE IS CaNcElLeD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! "

"Well, Coach Anderson and Couch Cappie told me that there's a leak in the roof and the roof sort of collapsed. Crewmen will be fixing the roof when it finally stops raining. Since it's been raining for a few days, the fields are too muddy for soccer." Kouga told them.

"Don't call her Couch Cappie. That's rude and she's not _that_ fat." Sango rolled her eyes. She respected Coach Cappierlinili-Stikovooeo, but the coach didn't quite fit the image of a physical education teacher. She was almost three hundred pounds and when she trained them, she had junk food in her hands.

"Well her name is too damn long for me to properly say it." Kouga retorted.

Sango admitted to herself that Kouga was good looking with his black hair in a ponytail but him and herself had a bit of a competitive steak. Not only was she the captain of the soccer team but also of the senior girls' basketball team. Kouga was the captain for the boys' basketball team as well. Sango wanted to prove that the girls' team was way superior than Kouga's team – no offense to Bankotsu's skills. And, often, when they were in charge of handling practices and games schedules; they had to work together. Well, she and Miroku were some sort of item as well. But nowadays Sango wasn't so sure.

"So no meetings either?" Bankotsu asked Kouga. He had a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah." Kouga said sighing. "Sango, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure," Sango said, shrugging her shoulders.

"See ya later." Bankotsu said to the both of them before heading back to the cafeteria.

"You know how we're... supposed to have... to plan the next spirit day thing,... or whatever the hell it is?... I was thinking ...we could do something... after ... the meeting." Kouga said, licking his lips every few words. It was a bit hard to understand what exactly Kouga was proposing to her.

Sango raised her brows and blushed a bit. "Are you... errr asking me out?"

"Kinda." Kouga said. Not looking at her in the face.

Sango thought she saw a glimpse of purple. Her lips curved into a smirk. "Sure Kouga. Why don't we do something after the meeting."

"Cool." His cerulean eyes glinted for a moment.

* * *

Inuyasha stomped upstairs to find his wallet. "Gimme a second!" he shouted. 

_I'm such a dumbass_, he thought to himself, feeling frustrated, and he wanted to rip out his hair. He was supposed to take Kagome for dinner after hanging out doing something, but he realized, as they were exiting the school grounds, that most of his cash was lying somewhere at home. He drove to his house to pick up his cash. Kagome was downstairs in the living room. And he was desperately searching for his wallet under the piles of clothes and shit he had.

Five minutes later, he finally found the wallet under his desk andunder the dust bunnies. Closing the door to his room, he heard voices coming down stairs. Inuyasha leaned over the railing of the landing and peered down.

"Thanks so much." Kagome said.

"You're welcome." A deeper voice replied. _Damn, _it was his older brother Sesshoumaru. He was probably back from university classes early today.

"So when do I get to see you again?" Kagome asked Fluffy.

"No idea really. I have a hectic schedule. I didn't know you associated with my half-wit brother."

"Awww. Sibling rivalry. That's cute, how you're so concerned for your brother. Yeah, Inuyasha and I are friends. We met though Sango. You know Sango right?"

"Yeah. She's the Idiot's best friend. I've..."

Inuyasha simply stopped listening to the conversation. They were only friends? _Friends?_ Inuyasha was still shocked over this little revelation by Kagome. He could have sworn she was charmed by him;so all that double meaning bantering really meant so little to her?

Inuyasha could hardy breathe. Finally able to suck in oxygen he hesitatingly shouted, "Oii Kagome. I found it!"

Then he walked downstairs to face Kagome.

"Wow that wasn't long." Kagome said, smiling.

"What the hell are you doing home Fluffy?" he asked, pretending to appear surprised that his brother was home and pretending not to have eavesdropped on their conversation. Like he didn't feel a tinge in his chest. Like everything was still fine.

* * *

Sango had successfully avoided seeing Miroku all day after lunch. Because practice was cancelled and it was pouring rain outside, she opted to get a ride from Kouga; although she sort of wished she saw him with Kouga. 

"Nice." Sango complimented the interior and exterior of his ride.

"Thanks. So, where do you live again?" Kouga asked her. Sango was busy checking out the nice stuff in his car.

"You know where Inuyasha lives right? Well I live across the street from him." Sango teased him. She knew Inuyasha and Kouga greatly disliked each other. And their rivalry, once upon a time, had them attacking each other at their houses.

"Still good friends with Dog-Turd?" Kouga asked scoffing. Kouga turned on the sound system and music pumped though invisible loud speakers.

"Yup. Buddies for life. " Sango wondered whether she should tell Inuyasha that she had accepted a date from his rival. He would go ballistic over the news. ...

o0o00oo0o

"Thanks Kouga. See ya on Saturday," Sango said to him waving bye. He wasn't so bad.

As she was walking up the stairs to her house she noticed someone was sitting on the swinging bench. A person with black hair in a ponytail and familiar amethyst eyes. There was a faint red mark on his left cheek. Inuyasha must have done it.

"Miroku. Why the fuck are you here?" Sango asked, frowning. She didn't see his car in her driveway and he was soaking wet. Despite it all, he still made her heart pound and blush. But she was done taking all the crap from Miroku. She took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Sango," Miroku began. He inched closer to her. She moved away from him. He rubbed his forehead, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry aboutyesterday night. I wanted to talk to you at school but I wanted you to cool down before I came to you."

_'Yeah right. You didn't want me to beat you to a pulp.'_Sango thought, snorting to herself. She kept her mouth shut to listen to Miroku's pathetic excuses. She begrudgingly crossed her arms; signaling him to continue.

"Sango you really aren't going to see Kouga are you? What about us? I will never flirt with another girl again, I swear." Miroku pleaded with her. His handsome face had the expression of longing and regret.

She knew it! She did see Miroku when Kouga asked her out.

"Hey, if you see other girls, I should be allowed to see other guys. Anyway, I really don't know about us..." Sango admitted to him. _Wait, so he was allowed to flirt and ask other girls out, whileI can't talk with a guy or go out with him?_

"Think about all we've been though. We have history." He moved closer to her. Sango's breath became hitched. He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her. She tilted her head and...Wait what was she doing?

"I have to go. Bye." Sango rapidly told him moving far away and pushed open the door.

"San-- Inuyasha hates him as well!" She heard him shout before she closed the door on his face.

Sango sighed. Dropping her bag on the floor she walked to the kitchen and turned on the security monitor mounted on the wall. Miroku's figure stood there for a few more minutes staring at the door. Then he left walking down the steps.

She sat down at the kitchen bar stool, and rested her head on the table. Sango studied herself in the reflection of the shiny tabletop. Even if her image looked a bit blurry she could make out her plain face. Warm brown eyes, highlighted by pink eye shadow, a pert nose and full pale lips, stared back at her.

She really didn't know what to do. No one was home at the moment. Her brother Kohaku and her father were out. Even her tiny kitty Kirara wasn't home. She was atthe vet getting an overnight checkup. Sango didn't really feel like being by herself. The house was eerily quiet.

She went upstairs to change out of her wet clothes and wore a comfortable teeshirt she had stolen from Inuyasha a few days ago that she really liked. She also put on a pair of plain jeans that were a bit loose and she braided her hair. The tomboy look was complete.

Glancing out the window to check if the rain had stopped she saw Inuyasha's house across the street.

Running downstairs, she grabbed her umbrella and went outside, not forgetting to lock the door. Sango ran to Inuyasha's house hoping he was home. Without bothering to knock, she took out her own keys to the Tashio household. Mr. Tashio had given her a set of keys because one times too many Inuyasha hadforgotten to bring his own keys and was locked out. So, Inuyasha had to stay over Sango's house a few times.

"Hello?" Sango called out from the foyer and placed her wet umbrella on the shoe rack. The Tashio house was more grand and outstanding than the Tayila's home.

The lights in the kitchen and living room were out. But Sango strained to listen; she could hear music waffing from upstairs. Music thatSesshomaru definitely disliked. 'Inuyasha!' She went upstairs to find the door closed to his room. Curiously though, the music was coming from his roomand yetthe lights were off.

Cautiously, she opened the door to his room. "Inuyasha?"

The double doors to the balcony were open. He was standing outside on his personal balcony, the rain soaking him to the bone. He didn't bother saying anything to her.

"C'mon. Get out of the rain. You're going to get sick." She demanded from him. She cameas nearto the balcony as possible without getting wet. Inuyasha turned to look at her with the saddest expression on his face she had seen in the longest time. Then he turned back to stare at the trees.

Sango instinctively wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's broad shoulders from behind him. She didn't care if she was wet. Too short to put her chin on his shoulders like when they were kids; she pressed her body against him. To comfort him. Sango could smell Inuyasha's signature cologne he had been wearing since he was twelve. There were good memories of Sango mercilessly teasing him about the smell.

"Get out of the rain. It's cold and I'm soaked as well."

"Ok." He whispered to her, removing her arms from him.

Inside his messy room, Inuyasha and Sango sat down on his double bed. She tried to sit on the egde and as close to him as possible. She knew Inuyasha had bought numerous girls to his house and to his bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, feeling more concerned when he didn't say anything for five minutes.

"I really liked her. She was different from the other girls, you know?" Inuyasha admitted to her. Sango raised a brow confused. '_Who was he talking about? Kikyo?'_

"But she told him that we were friends."

_'Kagome.' _Sango thought. Wow, she had been sure that Kagome liked Inuyasha as well. Or else Sango would have never attempted to play matchmaker if Kagome didn't have some romantic feelings for Inuyasha. Inuyasha's emotions were like an open book and Sango, being his best friend, knew that Inuyasha had liked Kagome more than 'she had great legs and she's hot'.

"Told who?" Sango asked him, shivering a bit and took Inuyasha's bed sheets to wrap around herself.

Inuyasha's golden eyes seemed to change into a darker colour as he stared at her. He stood up and took his drenched teeshirt off, showing his bare rock hard chest. He walked as best as he could in low baggy wet jeans to the closet, grabbed another teeshirt, put it on and threw another shirt to Sango. She easily caught it.

"That shitty a-hole Fluffy."

'Ohh. ..."

She glanced at the article of clothing. "That's okay, Inuyasha. I live across the street, I can change there. Besides, I dunno if this is_ clean_." She dropped the shirt on his bed.

"Hey, I wear deodorant and I don't sweat that much!" Inuyasha said, taking offense to that comment, his right eye twitching. _Wow, did Inuyasha's mood change quickly._

"'Cause you don't do anything." Sango teased him laughing, "You're lazy as hell."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and Sango decided she had enough of being in these wet clothes; she went to Inuyasha's bathroom to change into the hopefully clean shirt.

When she came out, Inuyasha was amazingly doing something productive-- cleaning up his room. She sat on his computer desk chair to watch him clean.

"You're not going to help me are you?" Inuyasha questioned her. She shook her head no. "Why are you here again?"

Sango scoffed. This friendship of theirs wasn't about talking. She usually complained toInuyasha abouta certain pervert anddidn't quite discuss her true feelings about him. But she was sure that Inuyasha knew how she felt. So there was no reason for a heart to heart.

"Miroku came to my house this afternoon. He apologized again to me about yesterday. But I have no idea if I really want to get back with him. Our relationship is on a hiatus." Sango told him feeling nervous and confused.

Inuyasha stopped his cleaning and laid on his bed looking at her.

"I dunno what to say. I know Miroku's not serious about those other girls. He cares about you. He told me that before I punched. But I did like that cute girl he was talking to at the dance, I might ask her out after I find a way to dump Kikyo. Miroku has good taste in women though."

Inuyasha winked at her, laughing his head off.

"You're the best-est buddy in the world, you know that. If you laugh too hard you're going to piss in your jeans." Sango said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes and threw a hard loaf of bread at him which she had found on his desk. Inuyasha was a pig. But he did help her feel better. "You shouldn't give up on Kagome. My woman's intuition is telling me that Kagome does like you."

He managed to dodge it and stopped laughing. He had a serious expression on his face. "You're a good buddy as well. My best-es-est bud-dy! I guess I shouldn't give up on her..." Inuyasha said, sighing.

It was years since she called him 'best-est buddy in the world'. It was some stupid saying that Inuyasha started to use in order to get Sango to do him favors. Sango grinned to herself and this little piece of news would infuriate Inuyasha more than anything.

"Did I tell you that Kouga Lupine asked me out today? I said yes. So we're going out tomorrow."

"Whaaat? That moron!" Inuyasha roared, feeling shocked. He sat up and his mouth was comically hanging open. "You can't go out with him!"

"Did I tell you you're my best-est buddy in the world?" she asked him giving him that cute puppy smile that Inuyasha couldn't resist. He glared at her.

She knew Inuyasha was the one constant person she could depend on. Crazy adventures and weirdo friends included. Whatever happened, they would be friends.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

_**Fin...(maybe?)**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Well this was a bit of an experiment I just wanted type out. I got inspired to type this as I was trying to cram for Physics. 

**This fic could be a one-shot. There's potential for me to continue this**. **Review and tell me what you think. Be known that it that takes me a while to update.**

**_Whatever the editor has to say (or type) has nothing to do wit me. Ignore whatever she types. The pairings she likes has no reflection on me or will influence the story_**

Anywayz later : )

* * *

**_Editor's Corner:  
_**Hi there, this is the official editor here . This story took a total of 2 and 1/2 hours to edit because (a)it was chock-full of gramatically incorrect sentences and repulsive spelling errors, and (b) I somehow didn't save it properly and logged out...sigh  
So, if you notice any typos, sucks to you. :P  
I vote for these pairings: Sango/Kouga and Kagome/Sesshy!


End file.
